a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle lock for multiple connection uses and, more particularly, a bicycle lock for a bicycle seat quick release handle connected locking external objects, to thereby achieve the purpose of preventing theft from a bicycle seat, front and rear wheels or other objects within a bicycle, and the purpose of conveniently locking and unlocking.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to conveniently adjust seat height of bicycles, replace and repair of front and rear wheels, a quick release handle may be used as a connecting component connected to the part connected to a frame, to thereby perform assembling and replacing operation conveniently. Although the quick release handles bring great convenience, some new problems are caused. Namely, when a bicycle is stopped outside, a thief may quickly remove a seat and front and rear wheels from bicycle frame by easily loosing the quick release handle. In order to prevent bicycle objects theft, owners buy bicycle locks used as security facilities of the bicycle objects.
However, the problem is that various bicycle locks sold in the market are mostly provided for locking the whole bicycle. Wherein front and rear wheels, the purpose of locking to prevent theft may be achieve through wearing a cable. But there is no space for a cable to wear around the seat, so that some owner removes the seat by using the quick release connection of the quick release handle when stopping, and carries it with him, so it is really inconvenient. For this reason, the industry develops a so-called quick release lock, wherein a lock is added in a quick release handle directly to fasten the seat. However, the structure of this kind of quick release lock is only for preventing theft of the seat, no for other bicycle objects, such as front and rear wheels and the whole bicycle. Therefore, for the purpose of preventing theft, at least one lock should be added, so that it is very troublesome to lock, the cost of buying locks is increased, and it is also troublesome for riders to put so many locks during riding.